


The Train

by FanFicReader01



Category: Poets of the Fall
Genre: A bit silly, Ficlet, M/M, Song fic, train
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-16
Updated: 2017-06-16
Packaged: 2018-11-14 21:50:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11216955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FanFicReader01/pseuds/FanFicReader01
Summary: Ficlet inspired by the song The Train by The Nits :3





	The Train

_Once on a cold grey morning_

_I was walking home alone_

_The traffic lights in the falling rain_

_The unanswered phone_

 

_I was so sad and lonely_

_On a lonesome avenue_

_So sad and lonely_

_What could I do_

When Jani arrives at the train station he is already soaked through and through by the darn rain. He forgot to bring an umbrella with him and now he has to feel the consequences.

There are a lot of people surrounding the bassist. And yet, he feels incredibly lonely. He misses his partner. He guess it must’ve been a year already. Maybe a bit longer since he has seen his lover.

People push and pull and Jani has trouble keeping his balance. The heavy suitcase isn’t really helping him either.

The musician takes a look at his phone and sees he still has to wait another two hours before his train finally arrives. He snorts annoyed and decides to hop into a bistro to wait.

Now his clothes will finally dry while he’s waiting.

 

_Once I opened the drawer_

_In a room of a strange hotel_

_I saw a photograph of you_

_You looked so sad and lonely_

_On a lonesome avenue_

_So sad and lonely_

_What could I do_

 

One day before he can go home, Jani has decided to stay the night in a small hotel on the corner of the street of an unknown city.

He is tired when he pushes the door open with one foot. He leaves his bags and suitcase in the narrow hallway. He groans, takes off the heavy coat and falls onto the bed. The darn thing creaks heavily.

 For a couple of minutes, the bassist simply stares at the ceiling. Some of the paint is coming off.

It also smells a bit dusty here. Oh well, he is only staying for one night so he has to bear with it.

 Then Jani sits up and faces the wall in front of him. There’s a small painting hanging on it.

It’s the portrait of a young man with blond hair that almost reaches his shoulders. There’s something familiar about the person.

Jani peers at it and eventually decides to inspect the painting more thoroughly. He slaps his hand against his mouth when he recognizes the young man. It’s Marko.

 Jani remembers the singer telling him he used to live in a small hotel where he was a little bit famous.

It must’ve been back in the days when he was still in his twenties.

Jani grins at the sight. Is this coincidence or what?

He decides to explore the room some more. There’s nothing special to it and the room isn’t that big. It feels like an average little room.

Curiously Jani opens the first drawer of his nightstand. He is surprised to find an old and wrinkled photograph in it.

 He shouldn’t be surprised to see it’s a picture of his partner.

Marko is still sporting that long hair in the photo. Although he is smiling, there’s a hint of sadness in his eyes. Jani can see those subtle facial expressions of the singer.

To see his partner like that on the photo, makes him kind of sad.

 

_Once in a railway station_

_In the city where I live_

_The windows were like mirrors_

_In this train_

_'Hey, what you're doing with your life'_

Finally the train arrives and Jani can step in. It will take him five tiring hours before he reaches his home.

The musician sits next to a window. His view to the outside world gets blurred by the raindrops that clash against the window. Jani, however, can see his own reflection now.

 His eyes look darker than normal.

He hasn’t shaved for a while so now there’s a little beard. Jani scratches it. He yawns.

He wonders what Marko will think of it. He really misses his partner: his smile, his voice, his warmth.

While Jani is daydreaming about his partner and their future reunion, he actually falls asleep.

 

_Once on a cold grey morning_

_I was walking home alone_

_Traffic lights in the falling rain_

_The unanswered phone_

The train makes its final stop and Jani has to step out. Once again, he is surrounded by a crowd.

Once again, he feels lonely but this time he is on more familiar grounds.

 Now he needs to take the bus and walk the last ten minutes before he is finally home.

The trip seems to take forever but then Jani can see their house.

It’s dark already but the lights of the house illuminate it. The main door is open and there’s a figure standing in the opening.

Jani doesn’t need to guess twice to know it’s Marko.

The singer waves at him. Instead of staying in the opening of the door, Marko starts running towards his partner.

 Jani laughs, puts his suitcase and bags down. He lets Marko jump into his arms and they share a firm hug.

 ‘Took you long enough’, Marko grins. There are some tears of joy visible in the corners of his eyes.

Jani brushes them away with a gentle thumb before giving his lover a kiss on the lips.

 The sweet kiss is followed by a more passionate kiss.

The fact that Jani is finally home, makes him almost forget about the tiresome journey he has made. It also makes him forget about the rain that still hasn’t stopped falling from the sky.


End file.
